The present invention relates to synthetic aperture radar systems, and more particularly, to a multi-scale adaptive filter for use in processing interferometric synthetic aperture radar data.
One prior art technique for filtering synthetic aperture radar data involves fixed linear filters applied to the interferogram, which sacrifices resolution. Other prior art techniques involve nonlinear (e.g., median) filtering the interferogram phase, which also sacrifices resolution.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for an adaptive filter for use in processing interferometric synthetic aperture radar data that improves upon conventional techniques without sacrificing resolution.